


Musings of a Sassy, Leopard-Printed Werewolf

by brightlightsfading



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Erica Feels, Fluff, Gen, erica and scott friendship, mentions of Erica/Boyd relationship, mid season 2, not season 3a compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlightsfading/pseuds/brightlightsfading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica reflects briefly on her life pre and post Bite, and has no regrets as to how things turned out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings of a Sassy, Leopard-Printed Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching Teen Wolf, and I just started season two. Erica was one of my favourite characters, I had such high hopes for her storyline. References to Ice Pick, and the title is an homage to her fabulous leopard print heels. 
> 
> This is also the first thing I've written in a very long time, and the first thing I've managed to finish in even longer. Not beta'd, written at 1230 am. Please be kind.

It's one of the only things Erica likes to remember of her life, pre-Bite.

Very few of her classmates were nice to her, most of them were actually downright vicious. But the memory of Scott catching her off the rock climbing wall, holding onto her, her hands gripping his hard enough to break, and him just going with it is what gets her through the days when Derek's training leaves her tired even with her new stamina.

Boyd is her rock, a cornerstone of familiarity, her safe harbour, her mate. Without the wolf, she may never have found him, or had the courage to approach him. She's grateful to Derek for that, among other things, but that one moreso than anything else.

Stiles is her Batman, and he always makes himself available when she needs him. He can be perfectly still and quiet when he concentrates on listening to her, responding as she needs it. She thinks she's become a focus point for this boy, and when Derek doesn't have such ridiculous training schedules set up, she finds herself in Stiles' company, basking in the quiet with him, listening to his heart beat steadily in his chest. Its rhythm sometimes puts her to sleep, but that little tidbit is between the two of them.

Scott, though. Scott's become almost like a brother to her, even after all the beatings they've given to each other. He's calm in a way Stiles never is, but his calm is vastly different from Boyd's calm. He always has a hand free when she needs one to hold, and when she clutches it hard enough to actually break a few of his fingers, he just gives her a smile and switches hands, and never says a word.

The thought of it always brings a small, secret smile to her red-painted lips. If Scott happens to notice, his answering smile only suffices to make her smile bigger, and gives her a warm feeling inside.

This is her family, her pack, and she can't imagine ever wanting to leave them behind.


End file.
